


You’ll Always Be My Baby (as long as you’ll have me )

by moremoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Scott being oblivious, Tessa getting herself worked up, happiness, kinda angsty but not really, obvious fluffy ending, what does the future hold???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremoir/pseuds/moremoir
Summary: She stares at him like he’s just grown three heads and turned green.She can’t believe he just called her thatAnd it’s just changed everythingORThe one where Scott calls Tessa baby for the first time





	You’ll Always Be My Baby (as long as you’ll have me )

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii 
> 
> I’m back! And with a surplus of oneshot ideas! 
> 
> Now that I’ve finished with ‘when the lights go out’ I really want to write a bunch of oneshots and I have sooo many ideas. 
> 
> If you have any requests of prompts feel free to message me on Twitter @moremoir, id love to hear from you!

They live normally, nothing weird happens, they have their daily routine and they stick to it.

 

They’re to content to live the way they do and aren’t in any rush to change it.

 

Scott is up at the ass crack of dawn six days a week to head to the rink, and Tessa groans every god damn time his alarm goes off at 4:30am and he never fails to laugh at her because of it, every time.

 

He leaves her with a kiss on the head, a whispered ‘i love you’, coffee waiting and staying warm for her in the kitchen when she’s finally committed to start her day and a promise to be home for dinner.

 

Even though she hates that he has to leave so early every day, she absolutely loves how he never forgets about her. 

 

She sleeps another couple of hours, then she’s up, dressed and headed to whatever photo shoot calls that day. After the shoot, she’ll head to the gym, walk around Montréal, stopping into little bookstores or flower shops and always leaving with something in hand, Whether it be a new book or yet another bouquet of flowers, as ‘no one can ever have enough flowers, Scott.’

 

Once she makes her way home she’ll work on her new activewear collection or jewellery line or check in on the charity or get back to planning her and Scott’s next vacation because “Scott, we haven’t been on actual vacation together, alone, in years!”

 

Then she’ll attempt to make something for dinner, only to get frustrated and send a text off 15 minutes after her valiant attempt at cooking to Scott an hour before he’s due home that says

 

_‘I suck at cooking, send help or we’re going to starve’_

 

And he always, always replies with _‘no starving tonight, kiddo. Reinforcements are on the way’_ or something along those lines.

 

The reinforcements are always him and his wonderful cooking skills, or the takeout he picks up if he doesn’t feel like cooking.

 

Every day goes by the same, and they’re happy. Happier then they have been in a really long time.

 

They tour when they feel like it, mostly making guest appearances or headlining a few big venues like Toronto, Vancouver, Montreal, London. Tessa lives out her fashion dreams while getting her Psych degree and taking routine trips to Paris for, as she calls it, ‘style inspo’ for her upcoming projects. 

 

Scott coaches at Gadbois full time, with 2 junior ice dance teams who have the greatest potential he’s ever seen (other than in him and Tessa at that age, of course). He’s doing what he’s always dreamed of, and doing a damn good job at it. This past year, his teams placed 1st and 2nd at junior worlds only after working with them for about 7 months, and he’s never been prouder of those kids, and himself. Not to mention he never forgets to take regular trips home to Ilderton, some with Tessa, some without.

 

About a year ago, after their majorly successful ‘Thank You Canada Tour’ wrapped up the two of them opened up a charity for underprivileged kids to help them get involved in a sport if their parents or guardians don’t have the funds.

 

It’s one of their greatest accomplishments and they couldn’t be prouder of the success it’s had. In the past year, they’ve helped over 300 kids get enrolled in a variety of sport, ranging from baseball, basketball, soccer, hockey and figure skating. 

 

The looks on these kids faces when Tessa and Scott personally tell every kid that they're going to get to play their desired sport is something they’ll never forget and it makes them so, so happy and its something that they plan on doing for a really long time.

 

And him and Tessa, they’re just fucking great. Like seriously, 100% great. He doesn’t think they’ve ever been in such a good place. He knows he’s never loved anyone more than he loves Tessa and knows he’ll never love another human as much (except their future children). Every day is a new day, they still continue to discover things about each other after 22 years. He couldn’t be more in awe of her if he tried and he knows he’s so god damn lucky to have her.

 

She feels the same, of course. He’s the man of her dreams and she couldn’t imagine life without him. Watching him become a world-renowned coach, just one year after gaining two teams brings so much joy and pride to her because thats her man, and he is amazing. Not to mention watching him pour his heart and soul into their charity has been one of the greatest things she’s ever been given the privilege to witness.

 

There is just one thing, though, and its kind of a big deal.

 

They’ve never actually talked about what they are.

 

Are they common-law?

Boyfriend-Girlfriend?

Life partners?

Engaged but no one including them knows?

Fuck buddies? (please god let it not be that one)

 

Two years post-Pyeongchang and there still hasn’t been a formal announcement, no ‘coming out’ party or anything like the world expected and wanted. One day, about 18 months ago, they both woke up and realized that they lived together and didn’t ever want to live apart again. They didn't even have a conversation about it, they both knew they wanted to live like this, together, so it just happened.

 

Scott sold his apartment the next week and moved over the remaining 3 things that were stationed at his place and not at Tessa’s.

 

They say ‘I love you’ and they have (a lot of) sex and they know they’re it for each other and are in this until the end of time, but in all honesty, they haven’t confirmed anything, to anyone. Including themselves.

 

This is what runs through Tessa’s mind on this fine Thursday evening, 25 minutes before Scott is due home with the ‘reinforcements’. She wants to ask him about it, so, so bad.

 

But she doesn’t want to disrupt the peace, doesn’t want him to freak out and run away because ‘omg, we’re actually a thing’ which she knows would never happen, but the thought is still there, and it’s still scary.

 

Because if he decided to leave her, she doesn’t know the first thing she would do, other than cry, forever.

 

She wants to have his babies and wants to get married in some small church in Ilderton with all their closest family and friends in attendance. She wants it all with him, but they’re in such a good place, so she pushes the doubt and the wondering out of her mind and goes back to planning the next charity gala.

 

He comes home that night, 28 minutes later and asks her how her day was, hugs her and kisses her on the cheek and then heads off to make dinner while she works. It’s what they do, he always does this and it’s so cute and she loves it. She just wants more.

 

Which is quite a lot to ask since she already lives with him, gets to sleep with him, loves him and she knows he loves her back. She just needs more, whether it be a ring or a conversation or some declaration that “no Tess, you’re not just my fuck buddy.”

 

But she can’t help wonder what he’s thinking in regards to their relationship because if she’s being serious it’s all she can think about. It’s probably the last thing on his mind and that’s fine with her, he has a lot going on, but if she could just get into his head for 5 minutes and figure out what he’s thinking, she would be a lot more content.

 

But she doesn’t bring it up, because every time she tries he does something cute that makes her upset with herself that she ever had doubts or he just came out of the shower and is too hot to not jump right then and there or they’re lying in bed after a long day and he’s already softly snoring beside her by the time she works up the nerve to do it.

 

So they continue on, or she continues on, trying to ignore the ever-looping question in her brain of _‘what are we?’_

 

To say she struggles keeping her thoughts at bay is the understatement of the century, especially when Scott talks about the future.

 

Sometimes he’ll talk about kids and how he can't wait to be a dad and it actually makes her ovaries hurt because he’s going to be the best dad.

 

Then he’ll talk about how his buddy is getting married how he hasn’t decided if he wants his wedding to be in his backyard at home in Ilderton or at the church down the road. She doesn’t care where the fuck the wedding is as long as she ends up walking down the aisle to marry him at the end of it.

 

Its just all so confusing and she is about to lose her mind.

 

So, yet again, she finds herself thinking about it all and overthinking the future and his unknown plans and her rock-solid plans and what colour bridesmaids dresses she wants but instead she gets flustered because they aren't even engaged! 

 

She’s so just overwhelmed by her thoughts and just can't take it anymore so she throws her hands up in the air, lets out a scream and rests her head on the table in front of her because she is just fed up.

 

Not with him, of course, she’s fed up with her brain and its undying need to have her question every single aspect of a life she loves with the man she adores.

 

Scott is due to be home in about an hour so she’s decided she is going to forget about it all, and let it happen naturally, in hopes that one day she’ll wake up married to Scott Moir with three little Moir babies and a dog named cheerio because “yes, Scott I told Jacob he could name the dog and he just loves cheerio’s!” running around their house.

 

She lets out another huff of air, stands up and goes for a run.

 

40 minutes later, she’s back home, showered and slipping some leggings and one of Scotts sweaters on and is headed downstairs to go work on her psych paper. No more than 15 minutes later, she hears his key in the lock, twisting and fidgeting a few times before it opens and she makes a mental note to have someone come in and fix it before Scott breaks another (he's already broken 3) key in the door.

 

She hears him shuffle around the house, humming to himself while kicking his shoes off at the door, unzipping his parka because even though its only September its “already fucking freezing, Tess, I don’t know how you go outside without 30 layers on.” She hears his feet pad around the apartment and into their room so he can change out of his sweaty rink clothes and into some sweats.

 

She smiles contently at his presence back in the house, she’s missed him today, especially with the shit storm going on in that head of hers. Whenever he’s around, everything is just, better.

 

She’s sitting at the table, working on a paper for one of her psych courses that is solely dedicated to dreams, the act of dreaming, and the affect dreams have on the human psyche while waiting for him to come into the kitchen. A few minutes later he does and places the Thai food on the counter, getting it ready to be microwaved when they’re ready to eat.

 

He pulls out two glasses for water, one for him, one for her, fills them up and brings them to where she’s sitting. He places them down, still having not said one word to each other since he got home.

 

Once the glasses are settled, he walks around to her, closes her laptop, wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his head into her neck, like he always does, every day, without fail.

 

He leaves a kiss on her collarbone, lifts his head and speaks “hey baby, how was your day?”

 

Her heart actually stops.

 

To say she didn't expect that would be an understatement. They don't use pet names, no baby or babe or honey or sweetheart.

 

Its always been Tessa, Tess, T, kiddo, Virtch or Scott, kiddo, Scotty (when she wants to bug him)

 

Where the hell did that come from, and on today, of all days. Literally two hours ago she was freaking out about basically everything and just ended up being more confused than she initially had been, and now he’s just thrown her a complete curveball and called her baby.

 

Today could not get any more confusing.

 

And it's not that she didn't just die at the fact he called her baby, which she now realizes she loves and wants to hear again and again, she just wants to know why, and why today?

 

So when she turns around and looks at him like he’s grown three heads and has turned green, she wants to know why he said it. Even though her heart has just swelled 30 times its size and she’s pretty sure she just died because this is exactly what she’s wanted. She still needs the ‘why now’ answered because he’s said that one word, and now everything has changed.

 

The whole dynamic of their relationship has now been somewhat labelled.

 

She’s his baby, and she couldn’t be happier to hear him say it out loud. It's not even the fact he called her baby, but she’s his, and that means something.

 

He picks up on her startled expression right away, he’s always been good at that, and immediately starts to backpedal “oh, uh, I'm sorry, was that too much? I'm sorry, just forget I said anything.” And slowly starts to back out of the room, mumbling something to himself with definite sadness and regret displayed on his features while he heads back into the kitchen to go heat up the food.

 

That's the thing though, it wasn’t too much. She fucking loved it and wants more of it. She wants him to call her baby, wants him to say it every day in easy conversation with people who ask about her when they see her photo, she wants him to say, “yeah, that's my baby.”

 

So she darts up from her seat at the dining room table and hurries after him because he has to know that one sentence just made her the happiest person on the planet and that she probably won't be able to stop smiling for days.

 

When she slowly enters the kitchen his back is to her and he’s leaning against the island, staring at the microwave with such ferocity she’s kind of afraid. She can see his wheels turning, trying to figure out a way to erase the last 2 minutes of his life before the Thai food is finished warming up.

 

So instead of talking, she just quietly walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, head resting on his back, and squeezes. He has to know that what he said was okay, more than okay.

 

His hands immediately come up to rest overtop of hers and he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

“Tess,” he sighs “i-“ but she cuts him off

 

“No, Scott. Don’t apologize, please don’t apologize.” She straight up pleads, he cant actually think she’s mad at him about this.

 

He stays quiet, and thank god for it. So she takes in a deep breath, relaxing into him even more and dives right into the uncharted territory of _‘what do we call us?’_

 

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. No idea how long.”

 

“Really?” His reply is so quiet she almost doesn’t catch it.

 

She’s had enough of this, he is being ridiculous. So she lets go of him and makes her way around to his front, slots herself between his legs, cups his face in her hands and kisses him, hard.

 

She pulls back after a minute, her hands now resting on his chest and his lightly on her waist and she looks him dead in the eyes and goes “yes Scott, really.”

 

He moves to rest their foreheads together and takes a deep breath.

 

“Then why didn't you say so?”

 

Its a good question, it really is and she doesn’t really have an answer. She’s wanted them to get here, to have the conversation.

 

So, what better time than the present?

 

She has a lot of thoughts and a lot of feelings and she’s ready to lay it all on the table, she just hopes and prays he is too.

 

“Come here” she whispers, leaning away from him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch.

 

He wordlessly follows, clutching her hand like a life line.

 

When they get to the couch he sits down first in ‘his corner’ of the couch as he calls it and she follows suit and sits right next to him, cross-legged and facing him, holding onto both of his hands and staring into those beautiful hazel eyes.

 

He has about zero clue whats going on and she can tell so she takes it upon herself to rip off the bandaid first. Nice and quick.

 

“Scott, I want to be your baby, I want to be your wife, I want to be the mother of your children. It's all I want, as long as you’ll have me.”

 

She pauses, waiting for his reaction but he just stares at her, mouth agape and eyes wide.

 

“The only thing I need, though, is there to be a label as what I am to you, because I cant keep living in this limbo of what are we what aren’t we because at the end of the day all I want to be is yours and I eventually want to ring to prove it and-“ he’s finished hearing her talk so it's his turn to cut her off with his lips

 

“You're everything, Tess, absolutely everything” he mumbles through kisses “now stop talking.”

She nods furiously as her entire body radiates with so much happiness and love and she could burst any second now because of it. Not to mention she has also somehow in the past 30 seconds gone from on the couch beside him to full-on straddling him, and bodies completely flushed together.

 

They stay like that, making out for a long while until they’re both out of breath and he’s reclined back into the corner of the couch and she’s gone full koala on him.

 

After they just sit, food long forgotten as he hums to himself while rubbing his hand up and down her back, the other holding her in close while she rests on his chest.

 

She decides to break the silence because she’s actually going to die if she doesn’t.she just needs the clarification, so she takes a deep breath in and beings. “So, you want it too?” A pause, “you want a wedding, and kids and a big house with a dog and for me to one day have a ring. You want it, right?”

 

He freezes for a second then sits them up, looks into her eyes and tries not to get lost in the sea of green like he has every day since that fateful day at the Ilderton Skating Club when he was nine and replies “Tess, baby, ive never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

 

Sure, she has questions and worries and they’ll all be answered and her worries will fade away eventually. But for right now, she smiles back at him more brightly than she has in what feels like forever because now she knows, she knows they’re in this for the long haul (not that she ever doubted it). She’s going to have a family with him and they’re going to get married and she’s going to get a ring and a big house with a dog and she’s his everything and he’s her everything and she’s his baby and its all she could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always. 
> 
> Xx


End file.
